plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
26-15-13-2-9-5
"26-15-13-2-9-5" This is the code Zomboss gave to me via YouTube PM. At first I couldn't seem to figure out what this means, but after some further investigations, it translates into "zombie". That's right, zombie. However, I don't know why he sent me this. When I asked him, he just said "You'll figure it out later, http://www.zombosslosthisrightshoe.com/-18". I don't know why he also sent me that link, but the domain name is quite funny "Zomboss lost his right shoe". What? However, the site doesn't actually exist. -18 is the result of subtracting the above code. Soon after, Rachel called me. I picked it up, but I replied her that I'm too busy right now. I started a Facebook chat to him, asking for what this code is for. But he replied "1-800-261-5132". 261-5132. 26-15-13-2. That's the first 7 numbers of the code. ZOMB? ZOM-B (pronounced zombie)? And why is it a toll-free number? I immediately called the number, and Zomboss answered it. This is the transcript of the call. Zomboss: Hello. Me: Hi. What do you want from me, ZB? ZB: Put that password into my Google account, zombossfor privacy reasons@gmail.com. Me: Why should I do that? ZB: Just do it. Me: Why would you want me to do it? ZB: JUST DO THE DAMN THING, OK? Me: Well, OK, if that's what you want. (A break, I was logging in to Google using the information he gave) Me: OK, Logged in. ZB: Now go to Google Drive. Me: I know what you want. Uploaded some scary s**t there? ZB: Well, just open it. Me: OK. (Opens Google Drive, and found something) Me: OK, so I found a file there. It's called "ZBDiary-111915.docx". Your diary? ZB: You guessed it. I want you to download it. Use the password I gave. Me: OK. ZB: Now open it. Use the same password. Me: OK. (Opens the file) Me: What the f**k? You want me to read this? ZB: Yes. I want you to know what's going on now. Me: Well, OK. content is too long to fit here. [[ZBDiary's Content|Here's the content if you wanna read it.]] ZB: Got the point? Me: WTF is this? Your life is RUINED? Why? ZB: I know. I want you to read it, because of THAT. (phone hungs up) I still couldn't figure out what's actually going on, and he doesn't respond when I try to ask him. I believe that he's somewhere, but not the place I know. It's still a mystery now, but one day, it'll be revealed. And about that "lost his shoe" site? I don't know about that either. Update: Possible meanings of that site OK, so I think I figured out what that site means. Last month, he bought a new pair of shoe. I think it was a Nike. The point here is that he might have literally lost his right shoe, and that's why he put that nonexistent site there. I think he's desperately finding his right shoe now, and probaby that's why I can't contact him. There is another possibility why he sent that URL. As far as I'm aware, most of the zombies don't have right shoes. When I asked them why, they said that Zomboss took it away from them. Well, I think they did a revenge: They took away Zomboss's right shoe and put it somewhere. But still, the exact meaning of that site is unknown.